


See you Again

by DocCelemia



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Multi, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocCelemia/pseuds/DocCelemia
Summary: It has been five years since Tommy's exile. With the help of Sam, he was finally able to spend his first Christmas with Tubbo. It had been five years since he's seen all his friends. He's truly missed them all.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 450





	See you Again

  
_It has been five whole years since Tommy's exile. Four of those years he had to spend his Christmas alone. In those four years, many have come to visit him. Either to make fun of him or attempt to be there for him. Dream had slowly stopped visiting after the third or fourth year. It probably got boring for him once Tommy realize he could just simply ignore him._   
_Tommy was 21 years old. Tubbo would roughly be the same age as him as well._

  
_It was close to Christmas time this year once again. But this time, he wasn't going have another lonely Christmas. Five years. It took five years to prepare for this moment. Tommy slowly lifted from his bed. Scratching his neck- The once boy had grown taller. Now 6'5 at the age of 21. He did his usual morning routine of getting dressed and hyped for the day ahead of him. He had traded his tent (trent) for a wood cabin outside the beautiful sea._

  
He pulled out the compass given to him by Ghostbur then grabbed one of his music disks from the ender chest. He played Chirp on the jukebox as he looked at the compass. It would move slightly every now and again but Tommy knew- He knew Tubbo was in L'Manburg. Maybe not as President but he'd definitely is an influental figure over there. A small smile played on his lips. Everyone was probably there too: Sam, Nikki, Fundy, Ranboo, Quackity, and hell he missed everyone. Even the fucking Americans and Australians. He wondered how they would see him now. But there was no time to dawdle on it too much.  
He took Chirp out and placed it back in the enderchest. The compass was pocketed safely. He then ruffled his short blonde hair. He really has grown since he's been exile. Not just simply in height. He wasn't so lanky anymore. Scars tattered his arms, legs, and there was a light one across his cheeks. A couple burns here and there as well. His body was lean, he was definitely now way muscular than before but not bulky or anything. He soon headed out.

Since the creeper-masked man was one of the people who were going to help out with his plans. He jogged forward towards the beach where Sam was standing. Sam noticed his friend and ran over to the male to give him a hug. "Hey Big Man! Today is the day you know? You excited?" Same asked with a grin. "Sam, you don't even fucking know. C'mon, let's hurry towards the nether portal." Sam handed over one of his many tridents (Man Sam is so fucking rich) to Tommy as they flew into the sky towards the Nether Portal. 

They landed near the Nether Portal. He felt like he was 16 all over again, when he had hope that he could go home. Yet Dream tried to stomp all over it. Yet, this time- This timehe can't be stopped.   
"Pop the invis potion now Tommy. There will probably be people on the main Nether Portal Path."   
Sam advised. The two popped the invis and entered the Nether. They traversed the wasteland of an area. He remembered attempting to save Lannan here. He especially remembered being pissed at Techno here too. Now these days, Techno was retired, he made a freaking potato farm too. He shook his head. Now's not the time to worry about that. They continued until they made it on the ice bridge. They quickly boated down then- Then they were there again. Sam got out of the boat and waited for Tommy at the nether portal. Tommy then stood at that place. Where he once stood when he was told that he couldn't join all his friends for Christmas. 

_He was contemplating dying at the age of 16._

He stood there again. Instead of thinking about death. He thought about all his friends. If he had threw away his life that day- Then he definitely wouldn't have t opportunity to see them now. He looked away from the lava. The invis was going to run out in a minute so he swiftly entered the portal with Sam.   
Finally.   
Dream wasn't here to stop him. It took a lt of patience to try and bore Dream of him. It was worth it. Even if he had to continuously put his discs to the side. It was all worth it. He prepared himself. 

They left the main Nether Portal. Tommy stumbled forwards and looked up. It was all of Dream SMP. He could see the old stuff but he saw some new stuff as well. Sam gently nudged Tommy. 

"I know. But come on we are so close. Don't get distracted." Tommy nodded to what Sam said. The two downed another invis potion and quickly bolted towards L'Manburg. Tommy noticed a couple new shops. He even new plots of land. He saw El Rapids, Connorland, and- Well Manifold Land was always there. Tommy chuckled to himself as they continued down the Prime Path. God it's been so damn long. Though, finally he was so close this time. Sam stopped Tommy in his tracks.   
"Look!"   
Sam pointed upwards. 

Tommy's eyes trailed up, his jaw dropped. There was a huge ass Christmas Tree in L'Manburg everything was decorated so well. And- All his friends- they were here. Where was Tubbo?

_He definitely has to find him first._

Tubbo stretched in his office. L'Manburg really has grown since Dream gave his word. He pushed back his combed hair, ready to leave his office, he was able to become Treasury of State for L'Manburg again. It was much more of a lax job than Presidency. As the 21-year old brunnet exited his office he was greeted by Ranboo, Fundy, and Quackity.   
"President Ranboo!" Tubbo smiled. Ranboo smiled back at Tubbo.   
"Tubbo, come on, we're besties now. No need for formalities."   
Quackity nudged Tubbo. "Come on! Today is the fucking day. I am so hyped y'all!" Fundy nodded. Agreeing with the excited Quackity.   
"It's really been five years. Man, how times have changed."   
Fundy quipped. 

"Please guys- your making me feel old over here- Well let's leave the dingy offices. I hope Sam brought- Brought him on time." Tubbo felt nervousness hit him. But he wanted to do this. Tommy and Tubbo have planned this for five years. This time- Definitely. He couldn't help but rush outside hoping to catch a glimpse. Fundy, Ranboo, and Quackity chased after him. Some of the residents of L'Manburg Nikki, Philza, Karl, and even Sapnap and George from El Rapids also came out too. Cause they knew, today was the day. Even the anacharist and Ghost watched from afar. Everyone had been waiting. 

It's been five years.

Tommy saw Tubbo rush out of the White House. He sped off towards Tubbo. The invis potion was wearing off as Sam called after Tommy. He couldn't care less right now. Tubbo saw Tommy rush right at him then dropped his suitcase and also ran towards his friend. The male jumped into Tommy's arms. 

"TOMMY!!!"   
"TUBBO!" 

They cried out, holding eachother very tight. Niki gasped at seeing a now grown Tommy. Philza had to wipe a couple tears.   
"TOMMY! BIG T!"   
Ranboo, Quackity, and Fundy joined the hug as well. They hugged for a long time. Tommy let out a relaxed sigh. He then released his friends and grinned.  
"Hey guys."   
Tubbo grinned back.   
"Hey Tommy- Damn- you've really..changed."   
"Same to you Tubs. Let's talk all about inside, yeah? It's fucking cold." 

This was the first Christmas they were able to ALL come together like this. Ever since Tommy's exile- He had been alone. All alone. 

_Now, now he can finally say that he's not alone. He was able to see all his friends again._


End file.
